Forgotten legends of Hyrule
by heartstringlanterns
Summary: Post BotW. Anything can hidden and buried; secrets, notes, history, even an event that happened in the past. But everyone's knows nothing can stay buried forever.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. LoZ:Botw is owned by Nintendo. I own the plot and oc's. BTW, this is a test chapter to see if I should continue this or not.

A/N: I'm thirsty for the shark, sue me. I'm sure as heck I'm not the only one. Also, I'm also a SidLink fan, but don't let that scare you.

Title: Forgotten legends of Hyrule

Warning: Post-BotW, oc's, legends to fit in the game, origins and timeliness placed to fit whatever century of earth/Hyrule is, slow build (like SLOW, because I'm making this as I go, please bare with me)

X~*~x~*~X

PROLOGUE

"The best aspects within us can spread light*1 and virtue*2, and I know those who represent them all

Strength, Valor*3, Healing*4, Vision*5, Hope and Enchantment*6

Myself and these champions of Hyrule were gathered together by another to maintain share the light of these powerful ideals

But we soon came to believe the Hylian who brought us only wanted that power for themselves

Cast out and alone, this power mad Hylian only turned to darkness to satisfy their thirst

Transformed into a being of darkness, they returned for revenge to extinguish the champions light and rob the world of hope

To stop them, the champions and I must make a grave sacrifice

But we shall leave behind a seed, in hopes that one day it will grow into a force to stand against the darkness for all time

We must now face the fiend with the only plan we have-"

X~*~x~*~X

" '-I only hope it will be enough.' "

"That's all that's left of the entry. And it may have been the final time that this champion wrote before they all disappeared.", said Zelda as she finished reading the passage.

"You don't think anything is going to happen after Ganon, do you Princess?", asked Link as he moved more of the books that littered the floor and placed them back in their proper place, as disorganized as they may be.

Both of them returned to Zelda's castle after travelling for a year now, in hopes of finding things to help build their kingdom after their hundred absence. But the princess stumbled upon an ancient looking book, hidden underneath in one of the stones in the floor, might she add!

It was strange how carefully wrapped and protected it was. Along with a semi-large pouch with items she has yet to see, and some old, very old maps of Hyrule. She had no idea how old they were, but she would have to call upon an expert to give the specific age of them.

"I doubt it. Whatever or whoever this Hylian of darkness is, I don't believe they are as powerful and dangerous as Ganon."

Link shrugged before sliding down the ladder he had climbed to reach the top shelf.

"It might not be bad to look into it, princess. I mean, look at us," Link made a motion between the two of them.

"I mean, how many times have we been incarnated?"

Zelda sighed wanly. "Many a times to count."

Link placed a hand on the shoulder to give a comforting squeeze.

"Give it some thought. Who knows, it may or may not be real."

Zelda signed before giving a small smile. "I will."

TBC

*1: I was going for something else but I couldn't say 'illuminate'

*2: and neither could I pick anything els for this one, either

*3: originally picked bravery, but valor has a more panache to it

*4: really, what can I change to this other than ease, alleviate or assuage?

*5: originally Beauty but I couldn't put that word in there unless I want it to be a whole

*6: either magic, sorcery or enchantment, I picked the last one

A/N: Again, I will remind everyone that this is a test chapter. Comment if you guys like it and want me to continue it. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 1 (12-22 01:48:31)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. LoZ:Botw is owned by Nintendo. I own the plot and oc's.

A/N: Doing this right now because I am fueled with sentences and paragraphs bouncing all over in my head! Don't be shy to comment and share your thoughts!

Title: Forgotten legends of Hyrule

Warning: Post-BotW, oc's, legends to fit in the game, origins and timeliness placed to fit whatever century of earth/Hyrule is, slow build (like SLOW, because I'm making this as I go, please bare with me)

X~*~x~*~X

Chapter 1

All was peaceful in the Zora Domain. The folks were spending their day in and day out in bliss and happiness. Ever since the Vah Ruta incident everyone was spending theirs days in the sun after a hundred years of endless rain.

No more fear as the children and elderly were now able to walk the streets of their city again.

Laughter and happy idle chatting is what Prince Sidon came to as he took his daily walks down the road and through the bazaar and market place.

Chuckling heartily, he waved at some of the younger Zora's as the children happily and animatedly waved at him.

 _Ah, the smiles of the innocent. This is what we protect from the dangers such as calamity Ganon. And many more to come, hopefully'_ , Sidon thought as he continued on his day.

After an hour or two of wandering the city, he was about to call it a day when a surprising sound reached his ears. It wasn't the type he'd heard in a long, long time, but very familiar none the less,

"Stop, thief!", yelled the definite owner of the stand who sells smoked fans dried fish.

"Get back here you little mongrel!", yelled another, who Sidon sees that sells bread.

Sidon, with brow ridges raised, blinked several times. "Robbery? Haven't seen those in a long time. Of course, no one has to, not after Ruta was controlled.", he mused.

Walking towards the two owners direction, nodding his head to those who gathered as they bowed their respects, he cleared his throat.

The stall owners jumped and quickly turned to see their Prince, and balked.

"You're Highness!", the immediately bowed.

Sidon, bemused, merely shook his head. "I see the little thief got away?"

The two Zora's flinched. Not from his tone but from his question. They were overly embarrassed.

"Y-Yes, your highness. About the f-fifth time in two weeks, sire.", the elder female mint green scaled Zora stuttered, blushing furiously from shame and embarrassment.

Sidon merely hummed, thinking for a bit before asking.

"How much have they taken?"

The stall owners fortunately did not receive a whiplash from how fast they looked up from their bowed position and stare wide eyed at him, thinking that he lost his mind. With a question like that, Sidon must have.

"About two h-hundred and forty e-eight rupees, for the fishes, sire.", said the male Zora with the deep sapphire scales.

"A hundred a-and seventy four r-rupees for the breads, your majesty."

Might as well end their existence now, because the stall owners could not have hit an all time low in that exact moment. Add to that, their prince paid for all the thief took...They were better off hiding under a rock for the rest of their life.

Sputtering many thank you's both stall owners scrambled back to their jobs. And have one of their companions look after for a while whilst they hide their embarrassed faces.

Since there was still light, Sidon decided to follow the runaway thief with the help of onlookers and the guards posted in some pathways and forked roads. All pointed in the direction that lead out the city.

"Hmm, how peculiar.", he mumbled.

He continued to follow the tracks left behind, but stopped to where it lead.

The tracks stopped by one of the rivers that pass through the city inland, all the way towards the coast. Sidon looked around for any misleads but found none. He blinked before he looked at the river.

"They couldn't have jumped in, could they?"

Only one way to find out.

Effortlessly diving in and into the deep river, Sidon began to look around for something that did not belong.

For the rest of the hour Sidon resurfaced. He had found nothing from his excursion.

"How did they disappear without a trace?", Sidon asked himself as he got out of the water.

"They must have used magic. If so, that was quite a thief. Interesting." He grinned at the prospect of a challenge.

"Whoever the thief is, they will surely return. There is no other food source closer than the Zora domain. Ha, I cannot wait to confront them!"

With a final merry deceleration, Sidon walked back towards his home. Eagerly awaiting tomorrow to see if he can talk to them.

TBC

A/N: I am pumped! I might do the third one to make sure that I don't loose the idea. Ciao, my lovelies!!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. LoZ:Botw is owned by Nintendo. I own the plot and oc's.

A/N: This is a continuation of my note in the first chapter. Continuing this so that I don't loose my fuel of inspiration and plot! And I love that shark Sidon! Charge!

Warning: Post-BotW, oc's, legends to fit in the game, origins and timeliness placed to fit whatever century of earth/Hyrule is, slow build (like SLOW, because I'm making this as I go, please bare with me)

 **X~*~x~*~X**

Chapter 2

He had miscalculated. He thought that the thief would return after their day of thieving, but it turns out that they return at sporadic times to avoid being caught. Clever.

I had asked a handful of guards to help me in this operation. Posing as civilians for the while and stationed in the intersectional areas in the city, some above the towers for a birds eye view.

He maybe going overboard on this but he was extremely curious. This thief has been going about for a while now and not get caught? Quite a mystery, he must say.

Sidon was waiting underneath the city's walkways, waiting for the tell tale sign of kerfuffle.

He did not wait very long, fifteen minutes or less, when he heard few store and stall owners about their items being stolen by a thief.

He waited again, trusting the soldiers to steer the thief towards his direction.

A sharp sound of whistling was his cue.

Once Sidon saw the thief grabbed in a cloak and hood to hide appearance, he made his move.

Swimming rapidly beside the walkway under water, Sidon then jumped out and grabbed the thief before the made it further inland and they loose them in trees and shrubbery.

Tumbling, Sidon kept his grasp firm on the cloaked figure whilst said thief tried getting the prince off of them.

"Come now-" a kick on the knee, "I would very much-" an slap on his left cheek, "like to have a word with you-", an elbow to the chest "good sir!"

A strong kick to his gut made Sidon release his target. Compared to fighting an Octorok, the hit was nothing and caught the cloaked person again.

They were struggling in his grasp with reckless abandon, he can see why. The guards that he asked to help him were nearing with weapons.

He didn't need the person he had in his hands to escape due to fear, he wanted to speak with them on why they do what they did, not capture them. So, with an order he told the guards to stay at their current distance.

"Stay where you are! I can handle this!" He called to them as he turned to get the mysterious person to calm down.

"Please, I mean you no harm! I just want to talk to you."

Either were not listening or too frightened to, so he tried again.

"Please, my good sir. I only want to speak with you."

"Okay, one; I am no sir, and two; why would you even talk to me, you're the Prince! There is no way that I'm going to sit and chat with you over a cup of tea!", grunted the cloaked figure, who now Sidon knows, to be female from their voice.

"Oh goodness! I am so sorry, miss!", with the shock following his one-sided discovery, Sidon immediately released the female, who had been pulling herself away from him. The result was that she stumbled and tripped on her face.

"Ow...fu-"

"Oh my goodness, I am terribly sorry!", Sidon gasped as he tried to help her.

Once she was on her feet, she shoved Sidon of her person.

In his shock, he tries to grab for something to steady himself, but the closest thing there was, was the thief's cloak.

Embarrassingly enough, Sidon fell on his rump, but he had somehow teared some of the cloak that the female covered herself with.

Blinking he looked up to see a curtain of long wavy hair with three different colors that the tips end by her knees, but from the thick high bun that was tied atop her head, it told him that her hair was much longer that it appears. The colors starting from the roots are dark in coloration, flowing down, turning into a red-violet in color and continuing that the ends faded into silver.

Blinking twice, Sidon was about to speak when he was cut off by the female. She gave a short cry, pulling the rest of her cloak over her head before sprinting away.

Too surprised to do anything, Sidon let her go. His curiosity to get answered was not what he expected. But he did get something out of it.

Now he was more curious than ever before! He needed to step up his game. He doubted that the female would fall for his plan twice.

Things are going to be interesting now, that he was sure.

 **TBC**

A/N: I know by this point that Sidon comes off as a kind of a stalker in a sense, but he's not. After the defeat of Calamity Ganon, things have settled into normalcy. But a hundred years of being vigilant and on the lookout for danger during that time, Sidon was left feeling unsatisfied. Yes, he can go back to being 'normal' per se, but he is a Zora of action. He is still young in Zora terms. Means he still has a lot of youthful energy, and with the thief spicing up his day to day activities in the Zora Domain, he is going to receive what he can get.

So enough blabber from me. Please leave any comments and speak your mind about the chapter. I will see you all soon in the next chapter. Ciao, my darlings~.


End file.
